Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is a character from Capcom's video game, Final Fight. He previously fought Zangief in the 5th episode of Death Battle, Haggar VS Zangief. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone (Completed) * Mike Haggar vs Hulk Hogan * Mike Haggar VS Kanji Tatsumi * Mike Haggar VS Kingpin * Saxton Hale vs Mike Haggar * Mike Haggar VS Steven Armstrong Battles Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Armor King (Tekken) * Batman * Bane * Buzzwole (Pokémon) * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Mr. Gar (OK KO!) History Haggar enjoyed a successful career as a professional wrestler, though it is hinted he was a champion street fighter before this. During his career, he formed the legendary "Knuckle Busters" tag team with Alexander the Grater, and coached many upcoming wrestlers. After his retirement, Haggar ran for and won office of Metro City, promising to rid the city of its growing crime. In response, the Mad Gear gang kidnapped his daughter, but he enlisted the help of young fighters Cody Travers and Guy to stop the gang and save his daughter. He would go on to take down the gang and its spinoff gangs multiple times, always with a little help. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 200 cm / 6'7" *Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs. *Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold *Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler American Wrestling *Grabs *Holds *Twists *Quick Strikes *Submissions *Tie-Ups Scottish Backhold *Focused on Balance *Grappling *Pressure *Sustained Grip *No ground work involved Notable Moves *Suplex *Piledriver *Back Flip Drop *Body Splash *Spinning Clothesline Lariat *Spinning Piledriver Steel Pipe *Favored melee weapon *Decent Projectile Bull Sharks *7-11 ft. long *500 lbs. *Very dangerous *Swims near shores often *Wrestling demonstrates Scottish Backhold Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Defeated Mad Gear (twice) and Skull Cross gangs *Piledrived Bull Sharks Faults Gallery HaggarStance.gif|Haggar's sprite in Death Battle Final Fight - Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar holding a Steel Pipe Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar doing his victory stance as seen in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Haggar doing his victory stance as seen in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy.png|Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon haggar_piledriving_a_shark_by_jnkboy-d3col7g.jpg|Haggar piledriving a shark tumblr_lgysu2TR841qc8akho1_400.png|Haggar piledriving Galactus starit-sharkstream-shark-piledriving-mike-haggar.png|A shark piledriving Haggar Street Fighter - Mike Hagger as he appears in Street Fighter V.png|Mike Hagger as he appears in Street Fighter V Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Hagger's info.png|Mike Hagger's info as seen in Saturday Night Slam Masters Street Fighter - Mike Hagger punching Zangief in the face.png|Mike Hagger punching Zangief in the face Final Fight - Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom.png|Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom Final Fight - Mike Haggar sketch by akiman.png|Mike Haggar sketch by akiman mayor-haggar.jpg M.Haggar.png|Mike Hagger as seen in Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Politicians Category:Returning Combatants Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants